dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Questioning Beliefs
} |name = Questioning Beliefs |image = |appearances = Dragon Age II |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Questioning Beliefs is actually the name of several similar quests that periodically trigger for every companion. Aside from Bethany and Carver (who are not present during Act 2 and most of Act 3) each companion has at least one occurrence of this quest. The quest always involves going to the base of the companion in question and speaking to them about their relationship with Hawke or their goals in Kirkwall. The quest requires a minimum friendship/rivalry of 50%. It usually appears after completing a companion's respective Companion Quest. So, most companions have two Questioning Beliefs quests that can be completed over the course of the game. These quests are best used as sources of major friendship/rivalry points for the companions involved. =Act 2= Anders Selecting 2 "tactful" options * If Hawke has pursued a romance with Anders up to this point, Anders will profess his reluctant love and may passionately kiss Hawke, depending on the dialogue options chosen. Selecting 2 "aggressive" options * Aveline This is triggered after completing The Long Road quest. With existing friendship: * By stating that she would be bored. * By choosing "Like they 'stabilize' mages?" With existing rivalry: * "I thought I was doing well." followed by "'Our' adventures, you mean." * "I thought I was doing well." followed by "I need what I need." * "You're the captain, not me." followed by "I'm doing you a favor." * "You're the captain, not me." followed by "You're whining about yourself." * "You complain while helping me." followed by "Neither would you." * "You complain while helping me." followed by "A stupid provocation." Fenris *Fenris tells the story of his escape from Danarius. Note: If Hawke is planning on romancing Fenris this quest seems to be a necessary prerequisite for that. The romantic options following Fenris' story seem to be what instigates the romance relationship. (The conversation here is what grants the Flirtatious achievement, not the follow-up in A Bitter Pill.) Isabela Note: When you start Act 2, you will have both this quest and Isabela's Ongoing Search active if Isabela is at 50% or more friendship/rivalry. Isabela's Ongoing Search will trigger first upon speaking to Isabela. See that page for guidance on that. After speaking with her and completing that quest, this one will initiate the next time you speak with her. Isabela will finish a card game and speak to you about her outlook on you thus far. You will get three dialog options, with the first and third each having the standard Good/Witty/Angry options for answers. The second one, however, will have a Flirt option as the middle option. Note that flirting with Isabela here can initiate a romance. If you choose all diplomatic and/or humorous dialog options as listed below: * First dialog choice being either diplomatic 'Thank You.' or humorous 'That's Not All.' * Second dialog choice being diplomatic 'How So?'(The romance choice 'Just All right?', does not seem to influence the rivalry or friendship other than starting a potential romance. (Flirt option seems to give the same friendship on PC 1.03) * Third choice being diplomatic 'It all worked out.' or humorous 'I wouldn't bet on it.' Note: If you chose the aggressive path on all answers, you get . Merrill (This quest will not start if Merill's Friendship/Rivalry not high enough but it can be triggered on act 3 with enough friendship/rivalry.) Merrill reflects on what happened to Pol, and of Marethari's warning to the clan about her bringing back the darkspawn taint, as she attempts to fix the Eluvian. All dialog options (with an existing friendship). All dialog options (with an existing rivalry). Sebastian When speaking to Sebastian, the first and second set of choices all take you the same place. In the third set, if you choose Starkhaven you will give , choosing the chantry gives . =Act 3= Anders * If Hawke has a High Friendship and has supported mages, Anders will thank them for their support and hint at forming a revolution against the Circle. If Hawke is a Rival they have the option of confronting Anders regarding the Chantry and to attempt to convince him to undo what he's done. Regardless Justice takes control of Anders and makes accusations of Hawke, afterward Anders admits to having recurring blank spots in his memory and losing himself more and more to Justice. Aveline * If Hawke has a High Rivalry with Aveline they have the option of accusing her of being a coward at Ostagar resulting in Aveline throwing Hawke to the floor and beating him/her. She remarks that she's glad she was pushed to the edge by them and remains determined to stand by their side. Choosing other options results in Aveline saying that she is through with Hawke (however she does not leave as a companion). *If Hawke has a high Friendship with Aveline she will begin conversation about receiving word from Ferelden. The letter states that they thought she was dead and if she returned to Ferelden she would be given her old rank and title back. She strings Hawke along for a bit, making him think she is leaving to go back to Ferelden; but by the end she reaffirms her support and commitment to Hawke and his cause and plans to see it finished. *Bugs: Aveline refers to the current "King" of Ferelden even if a save where Anora was made sole ruler was imported, and Aveline's shield disappears in the middle of the final cutscene. Fenris * Fenris talks to Hawke about his experiences as a slave. Listening to his story and choosing diplomatic responses nets : . * Fenris can leave party permanently at this point. If you choose option You should leave. He will thank Hawke and refer that he will go west. Note: If you are on the rivalry and romance path, you will get no points no matter which option you choose in this dialogue. * The cutscene seen when you speak to Fenris seems to be different depending on whether Isabela is a party member or not. If she is, the cutscene begins with her offering Fenris to sail with her, but if Isabela is gone then it begins with Varric and Aveline speaking with Fenris about his house. This may need confirmation though. * If Hawke was in a romance with Fenris in Act 2, then Fenris will bring up the fact that they "had not talked about what happened between them three years ago." At this point, you will be able to question his reasons for leaving and choose whether to rekindle the relationship, or cut it off permanently. If you have slept with someone else after Fenris left then he wont bring up this part of the conversation. Isabela * If Hawke has a High Friendship with Isabela and she's still around after regaining a ship, she will ask Hawke if they will join her on her ship when she decides to sail. Hawke can respond yes, that they have other commitments, or mention their romantic partner. If the romantic option is chosen, Isabela will tell Hawke to just bring the other along with them, and toast to their friendship. If the "Other commitments" option is chosen, Isabela will say the offer will always be open. * If Hawke did not allow Isabela to trade the slaver documents for the ship, she will confess that she no longer believes getting a ship is important, because everything important to her is already in Kirkwall. * If Hawke is in rivalry with her, Isabela will admit that her choices have hurt people and she will say that even if its tough for her to see potential consquuences of her actions, she will try for Hawke. She will also admit killing Castillion was the right thing to do if Hawke decides to kill him in No Rest For The Wicked. * Regardless of the ship, if Hawke is still in a romance with Isabela, she will confess her feelings for Hawke, who can reaffirm their relationship or break it off. Merrill * If Hawke has a High Rivalry, no romance with Merrill and has stopped her from using Blood Magic, Merrill will accuse Hawke of being a liar and ask him/her to leave the house. If romance is initiated, the next time Hawke enters his/her house after being thrown out, Merrill will come in and apologize, if the Romance is completed, a special scene with Merrill will trigger in which she destroys the Eluvian. * If female Hawke has High Rivalry, no romance then Merrill will be upset, smash the mirror and ask for guidance on what she should do now. (Never took her Blood of the First Ability; gave her the Arulin'Holm from Mirror Image on the second chance; told her to speak to the Keeper when starting A New Path, spoke to the Keeper, told her the Keeper had sacrificed in her place out of love and assumed responsibility for Merrill at the end of the quest) * If Hawke has a High Friendship, no romance with Merrill and has encouraged the use of Blood Magic, Merrill will thank Hawke and continue to work on repairing the mirror. If the player romanced Merrill, she will assert that she doesn't deserve Hawke's kindness. * This quest is titled, "Merrill, Friend or Foe?". Sebastian * If Hawke has a High Friendship with Sebastian and has previously recommended he stay with the Chantry, Sebastian will state that Hawke should be Viscount, then ask whether a prince of a city or a brother of the faith better serves the Maker; he will still make these suggestions if on High Rivalry. If you are his friend, he will stay "as much for you as for Her Grace." If Hawke is in a relationship with Anders he will express concern that Anders is both dangerous and selfish, and will never put Hawke's needs before his own. (Note: Aveline is seen in wearing her pre-guard clothing at the cutscene if she is not an active party member.) Category:Dragon Age II companion quests